


Victory Wasn't Without Its Obstacles

by alpeckninetysix



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lactation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpeckninetysix/pseuds/alpeckninetysix
Summary: Angela Burr and Joel Steadman, from their first meeting to the events directly after the conclusion of "The Night Manager."
Relationships: Angela Burr/Joel Steadman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Victory Wasn't Without Its Obstacles

"Shit," Angela Burr muttered to herself as she glanced at her mobile and caught sight of the time.

It was a rare morning that she hadn't woken before Gordon. Angela decided to enjoy being home alone for the first time in a long time, spreading her files and work over the duvet and stacking pillows into a makeshift laptop stand that wouldn't crowd her burgeoning belly. She'd been so caught up in her reading that she hadn't noticed the late hour.

Angela sighed as she pushed back the papers and envelopes to climb out of bed.

She'd have to shower quickly if she'd make it to the enforcement meeting on time. After that, there was plenty more to do at the office.

Angela divested herself of her pyjamas, dumping them in the laundry hamper before entering the ensuite. As she pulled her hair back, Angela studied her own reflection in the mirror. At eighteen weeks gone, Angela still hadn't come to terms with the changes in her body.

It was almost like being invaded; the pregnancy growing and altering her body without her input. She was her own obstacle now. Angela resented the time she had to spend buying new clothing and attending midwife appointments. Time was of the essence, especially now, with Pine embedded in Roper's organization. Angela was dreading taking time off for the birth. She feared that being occupied with the baby could cause her to become distracted from her work.

She knew she couldn't forgive herself if something happened to Pine, or if Roper was once again able to slip away when she'd never been closer to nailing him.

Still looking herself over, Angela moved her hands to her swollen abdomen, stroking her bare skin. Her belly felt firmer and more pronounced of late. Angela was beginning to feel small movements from inside, almost like a series of bubbles popping. Try as he might, Gordon hadn't felt anything from outside yet. 

_Gordon._

Angela couldn't hold back an involuntary sigh at the thought of her husband. They'd married when she was 20 and not three years into uni. Gordon had been 31 and working on his PhD. At the time, Angela had been flattered by the attention of an older, intelligent man. Their relationship had been a passionate whirlwind at first, debating world events and politics while stealing quick shags in empty classrooms and behind tall shelves in the library. 

However, over the course of the next two decades, Angela grew up before she realized she'd subsequently outgrown Gordon. 

She established her career as he looked to settle down. Gordon was happy in the house they'd purchased not far from the university where he lectured on literature. All the while, Angela continued to accept overseas assignments and did her best to avoid going home. 

She could never pinpoint the moment where her enforcement work overtook Gordon as the most important thing in her life, but it took a while for the guilt of the realization to subside. 

The baby had not been planned. Gordon had wanted children for quite some time now, but Angela had always talked him out of any opportunities to conceive, blaming work assignments or traveling out of the country for the opportunity to delay. Angela questioned if she'd secretly hoped that if she pushed trying back long enough, biology would run her clock out and she wouldn't have to worry about falling pregnant. 

Angela blamed time change and jet lag after a conference in Japan for throwing off her pill schedule. A few weeks after returning home and indulging in a few shags with Gordon - which were always perfectly nice, if fairly infrequent - Angela began to feel off. A blood test during an otherwise routine appointment with her GP confirmed that Gordon would get the baby he'd wanted for several years and Angela was essentially stuck.

Angela looked down at the swell of her bump, spreading her fingers as wide as she could to cover it. She wanted to feel maternal and excited, but with the job, there's wasn't a lot of mental energy or headspace to concentrate on the baby right now. 

Angela's eyes traveled back up to the mirror to glare at herself briefly, irritated she'd been sloppy and allowed this to happen. 

Once again, she looked over her naked reflection. Angela's hands traveled from her belly up to her swollen breasts. She squeezed them gently as she studied her dark areolas and the pale labyrinth of veins visible under her skin. 

Angela had to admit that they looked fairly astonishing. 

Gordon agreed. 

If they were both awake and in the same room at the same time, he nearly always had his hands under her shirt.

Angela forced herself to stop procrastinating and stepped into the shower. 

Enforcement meetings at the River House were typically a waste of time; bureaucrats talking in circles and nothing of substance being discussed. However, Joel Steadman was in town and was scheduled to speak today. He was motivation enough to give up valuable work time to be sat around a conference table getting nothing accomplished.

As the shower rained down, Angela thought back to when she'd first met Joel. 

It had been 2004 in Baghdad. She was on assignment with the UN; he'd been stationed by the CIA. Angela had been in Iraq for weeks and had grown increasingly irritated with being surrounded by brash, loud soldiers. She was one of very few women around. 

Despite the over saturation of testosterone, Angela fancied Joel immediately after meeting him. 

He was confident without being arrogant, professional yet friendly. Angela took every opportunity she could to partner with him during patrols or analyzing intelligence data, and she soon suspected he was doing the same with her. 

Although Angela had been tempted - and presented with many opportunities - to step out on Gordon, Joel was the only person it ever actually happened with. 

Angela's breath hitched a bit as she thought back to the first night it had happened. 

It was nearly midnight. They were both housed in a former office building in the Green Zone that had been hastily refurbished into barracks. It had been a long, frustrating day, after some missed intel resulted in a bomber killing several civilians and a few American solders. 

Angela was alone in her room, wiping the omnipresent sweat from her forehead and growing more angry at herself as she obsessed over what had gone wrong. It wasn't awhile before she was so worked up that she sought out Joel. Angela wasn't sure if it was an argument or a debrief that she was after, but she moved quietly through the halls of the barracks, not wanting to capture anyone else's attention. She made it to his closed door, knocking quickly. 

"Let me in, Joel."

Joel opened the door, looking surprised. Like Angela, he seemed to be permanently sweat soaked in the blistering Iraqi heat. He, however, wasn't wearing a shirt; just utilitarian cargo khakis that could hold up in the brutal climate. 

In the shower, Angela closed her eyes as she conjured up the mental image of how the sweat shone against his dark skin, emphasizing the definition on his abs. 

She realized she could barely remember what they had talked about. 

All that remained in her memory was the heightened emotions in Joel's quiet room and the look of his bare chest in the weak light coming from the patchy electrical system. Angela had reached out to touch his chest, letting her hand travel over his defined pecs and up to graze his jaw. 

In the present, Angela's hand slipped over her round abdomen and down between her own legs.

As Angela dared to cross into Joel's space, his dark eyes bore into her, never leaving her gaze. Angela let her hand move to his mouth to trace his lips. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, she let go of his stare to once again look down over his chiseled body. She could see his khakis straining against his erection. 

Angela looked back up to Joel and let go of him to step away. She peeled off her own t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, pulling it off to allow Joel a full view of her breasts. Joel and Angela mirrored one another for a long moment, their heavy breaths apparent by the rise and fall of their bare chests. 

Maddeningly, finally, Joe reached over to grab Angela by the waist and pull her in for a kiss.

There they stood, in the middle of the room, lips and tongues together hungrily as the build up of tension and pressure finally exploded out. Angela ran her hands over Joel's strong back and muscular arms as she relished the feel of him. His moved from her waist to the sides of her breasts, his long fingers reaching over to cup them. 

Joel's mouth left her to travel over her jaw and to her ear before moving down her neck. He dipped his head to meet Angela's breasts. His tongue traced her areola before putting his mouth on her breast. Angela moaned audibly as the tip of his tongue prodded at her nipple, his hand massaging the other breast. He released it to straighten out for another snog. Angela pressed tight against him. The feeling of his hard cock through his trousers was nearly unbearable. This time, she pulled away to give herself enough space to undo his belt buckle. Joel took over, unzipping before pulling down his remaining clothing and stepping out of them entirely. 

He stood completely naked before Angela, fully erect. 

Angela was transfixed by how gorgeous he looked. She drank in the sight of his lean calves and defined thighs before she marveled at his cock. He was thick and long - and circumcised. 

How very _American._

Angela had never seen a cut penis in person before.

First time for everything.

Angela moaned at the memory under the spray of the shower. She leaned against the wall with one hand as she pulled down the handheld shower head. 

If she were to face Joel in person today, she realized, she needed to be full and well satiated if she hoped to concentrate at all. 

Angela parted her legs to bring the spray of the handheld to her clit.

She'd been so in awe of the sight Joel's body laid bare that Angela almost subconsciously went to her knees in front of him. Looking up to catch his gaze again, she reached for his hard cock. 

Joel shuddered, letting out a small groan as she wrapped her fingers around his generous circumference. Angela leaned in to take his head in between her lips, letting her tongue trace the underside as she gave him a bit of a teasing warmup. His involuntary grunt made her smile a bit before she opened to bring more of him into her mouth. Angela massaged his base as she bobbed, lips and tongue encasing his cock. 

The sounds and expletives escaping Joel made her core throb. 

She wanted to feel him inside of her _so badly._

"Oh _fuck_ , Angela," Joel choked out, his hand running over her hair. "I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

Angela released him from her mouth while still gently stroking him with her hands. "What's so wrong with that?" she demurred.

Joel shook his head, short of breath. "Not yet. You first." 

He grabbed Angela's hand to lead her back to standing. His eyes pierced through her. Angela was wet and almost unbearably aroused. Joel let his hands feel their way down Angela's breast and torso before pushing one into her trousers. The other hand worked to undo her button and zipper. Angela gasped as his fingertips grazed her clit. He made quick work of her zipper, pushing down her trousers and pants. With the extra space, Joel moved his hand in further, rubbing her slowly, purposefully. Angela moaned as she reached up to hold his shoulders as he massaged her. Joel removed his hand to bring it to his lips, tasting Angela off his fingers. He reached to her mouth. She sucked his finger. Joel grunted at the sight. 

Back in reality, Angela was grateful to have the house to herself as she couldn't control her noise. She leaned back against the cold tile walls, the handheld sprayer still positioned between her legs. Angela's free hand slicked against the wet skin of her belly before she reached up to grasp at her sensitive breasts.

She could still feel the sensation of Joel leading her back to sit on his rickety cot. He pushed her legs open to bury his face against her labia. 

"Oh _God_ , Joel," Angela whimpered as his tongue sent shocks through her clit. 

Joel feasted upon her. He was an efficient lover; following the cues of her breath and movement and focusing his lavishing where it was most impactful.

Angela moaned and twitched as he sucked and licked at her. One of Joel's hands moved up her torso to grope at her tits before traveling back down to hold her thigh tight. She felt two fingers from the other penetrate her, gesturing against her walls as if saying _come to me._

She obeyed, arching her back as a string of _oh god oh god oh god_ escaped her.

The water continued to bear down against Angela's shoulders and her pounding clit. She was close, repeating to herself _oh god oh god oh god_ as she squeezed her eyes shut and massaged her own breast.

Joel stood up. Angela could see herself glistening around his lips. On shaky legs, she pulled herself up off the cot to face Joel. He abruptly walked over to a duffle bag thrown again the wall, digging around until he pulled a condom from an open box. Angela took the package from him so she could remove it and sheath him herself.

He moved his large hands back to her waist and maneuvered her around to face the wall. Joel reached up to grasp her arms and slide down to meet her hands. He placed them on the wall and leaned into her, his erection rubbing against her arse. Joel pushed Angela's legs apart and grasped his cock long enough to push it inside her.

Joel fucked her from behind as she leaned against the wall. One hand never left hers while the other explored her body - her breasts, her torso, between her legs.

Angela could almost feel his strong arms and thick cock as she came in the shower. She cried out ecstatically, one hand still controlling the spray as the other dropped to press tightly against her round belly. It took a long moment for the waves of pleasure to subside and for Angela to regain her clarity. Begrudgingly, she finished the shower and stepped out.

She grabbed a towel and quickly began drying off. She paused at the sensation of little flutters low in the left side of her abdomen. Once again, she pressed her hand into her bump, stopping over the small movements.

Angela glanced at her altered profile, distorted in the foggy mirror. She kept one hand over the signs of life while the other stroked the swell of her torso.

_Shit._

There was no way she'd make it to that fucking meeting on time.

* * *

_Joel._

Reliable, resourceful, steadfast, loyal, maddeningly dedicated Joel.

Angela knew he'd jump into this operation headfirst and assist her with anything she'd ask. He knew how high the stakes were, and he knew how risky the operation was.

He also knew better than to attempt to talk her out of it.

The extra time with Joel, mixed with her raging hormones, was driving Angela a little mad. Typically, if they were together, they took every opportunity they could to shag.

Now, Angela was trying to behave herself. 

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't putting out, or maybe it was her _condition_ , but Joel was suddenly the romantic. He was encouraging her to _rest, take care of herself, go easy._

He also wanted to talk about their relationship.

Bloody hell, Joel. Of all the time to catch feelings, you chose _now_?

Angela briefly imagined Joel pushing a pram around the park while she and Gordon were sat around a conference table with their barristers, working out a custody agreement.

She forced herself to get Joel out of her head.

Especially since _Mr. Burr_ was currently inside her.

Angela had unintentionally woken him up after returning home late from work. She 'd knocked some books off the bureau.

She'd put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed only to remove them not long after.

Gordon was feeling amorous. 

She lay on her side, head supported on her bicep, as Gordon took her from behind. He wasn't bad in bed by any means, and these days, it didn't take much for her to come. 

It was just the overall lack of passion that Angela had for him in life that was the issue.

Gordon kissed her shoulder blade as he ran his hand over her breasts and growing belly.

Angela forced herself to be more interactive. She rubbed his arm and reached back to stroke his hair.

Joel kept creeping into her thoughts.

She reminisced over a conference she'd attended in Washington D.C. a few years back, when ISIS began emerging as a growing threat. She'd booked a hotel room but never checked in. Joel had a condo with a brilliant view.

She could still remember the look of Washington's nighttime cityscape, lights glittering, as she sat on top of Joel while he fucked her.

Angela's breathing deepened.

_Concentrate._

She pulled Gordon's hand from her swollen bump and onto her breasts, directing him to manhandle them. She let him go and put her hand between her own legs, touching herself until the sensation from both their hands made her come. Gordon gasped out in her ear as he finished and stilled. 

He kissed the side of her face.

Angela smiled a bit. She reached back for Gordon's hand so he could hold her around the ribcage. 

There was some motion inside her belly. A little bit of scurrying, stronger than before.

She directed Gordon's hand to the sensation.

"Can you feel that?"

" _Oh my god_." Angela could hear the catch in Gordon's voice. She felt suddenly guilty.

Angela rolled onto her back to give Gordon better access. He lay his head against her bare chest and stroked her belly a long time.

She ran her fingers through his hair and tried not to think of Joel.

_Behave yourself._

* * *

It was over. 

The Hamids had Roper and his men. Lady Langbourne had fled for the airport as soon as the Egyptian police arrived. Angela took pity on her. Was she complicit? Yes, somewhat. Was she another victim in the scheme? Also yes. 

Frisky hadn't been in the hotel room when Joel and Angela ducked in to retrieve their things and move to a new room for the night. Presumably the police had found him, too. Left plenty of blood, though.

As ecstatic as she, Joel, Jonathan, and Jed had been, they'd retreated to their respective rooms rather quickly. One could never be sure if Roper allies were still out there, ready and willing to retaliate.

Angela was flying back to London in the morning. No sense in staying any longer than she had to. It was best to move quickly, lest she tempt going into labour sooner than expected and delivering an Egyptian citizen by accident.

She almost snorted with laughter. It wasn't likely, though. She still had over a month to go.

She hoped she still had that long.

Victory wasn't without its obstacles. Yes, they'd won, but Jonathan and Jed has almost been killed in the process. She herself could have been easily beaten to death or shot, too. With quick enough intervention, the baby may have had a chance to survive, even if she'd perished. But that would have been unlikely.

For a moment, she imagined Gordon receiving a phone call informing him that his wife and unborn daughter had died in a foreign country under mysterious circumstances.

Especially considering she'd told him she was going to visit her sister in Durham for a few days.

She forced herself to push the thought out of her head.

Angela stood at the window and stared out at the Cairo cityscape as she attempted to process the events of the past few days. She and Joel had talked a bit, but things had been mostly quiet for a while. What else was there to say? The job was done. There was no official record keeping or follow up.

Joel had been sat at the couch, working on his laptop. He'd been nothing but a gentleman the entire journey.

_Much_ to Angela's frustration. 

Behind her, Joel stood up. It was as if he could hear her thoughts.

Angela could hear Joel's footsteps approaching. Her gaze never left the window as she watched his reflection approach. Joel stood behind her for a long time, saying nothing. She knew he felt she'd taken unnecessary risks. Both of their emotions were running high, and the energy in the room buzzed.

She desperately wanted him to touch her.

Her wish was granted. She felt Joel's hands move to her shoulders. Angela momentary tensed up; however, she quickly began to melt against the familiar feeling of his strong grip rubbing her arms and shoulder blades. 

She closed her eyes and let a small sigh of satisfaction escape her lips as Joel's hands massaged down her back. They eventually stilled at her hips, gripping her tightly. 

Angela felt Joel's breath as he leaned in towards her. She briefly wondered if he was going to say something before he put his mouth to her ear, letting his tongue trace it before giving her a gentle nip. 

She kept still, only betrayed by her heavy breaths, as Joel kissed his way to her jawline and down her neck. Angela shuddered as his lips kissed the base of her skull. She leaned back against him, his hard cock apparent through his pants. Joel's hands left her waist to grasp at her clothed breasts. Angela reached to hold the back of Joel's head as his lips made their way back towards her mouth. She turned to meet him in a deep kiss. 

After a moment, Joel turned her around and pulled her tight against him, as close as her pregnancy would allow. 

They stood together, snogging and holding one another desperately. 

Angela wondered if she were taking things too far this time. Stepping outside her marriage was one thing; doing it while carrying her husband's child was quite another. 

However, the feel of Joel's erection pressing through his trousers against her belly at that moment was enough to short wire her brain a bit. 

She _needed_ Joel, right then.

Angela stepped away to peel off her cardigan and hesitantly begin unbuttoning her shirt. 

Obviously, Joel was no stranger to seeing her stark naked, but being 35 weeks pregnant, Angela was fairly nervous. 

Joel watched her intently as she undressed. Taking in a deep breath, Angela pulled off her top and stood self consciously in front of Joel, clad in her nursing bra and elastic waist jeans that ended low against her stomach. She watched his face as his eyes traveled up and down her pregnant torso. 

"Jesus Christ," Joel choked out. "You are so beautiful."

He reached out to spread his large hands flat against either side of her swollen stomach, letting his thumbs gently rub against her taut skin. Angela's core pounded alongside her heart. Joel knelt in front of her to press his lips to her abdomen. 

Angela knew he had to feel the small movements inside her, but he made no escape as his hands moved over her bare skin, feeling her round belly all over. 

He planted a kiss against her distended navel before dragging his lips over her flesh. Joel used his tongue to trace patterns low on Angela's bump, causing her to moan at the sensation. Angela grasped at Joel's head and shoulders as he continued to explore the prominent swell of her abdomen with his hands and mouth. 

It was a while before he stood back up to kiss Angela's breathless lips. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra as they snogged before gently pushing her away to pull it off. One again, all Angela could do was watch his face as she caught her breath.

"Holy shit," Joel said after a long stare at Angela's heavy, full breasts. 

She had to laugh at his reaction. "They're a bit terrifying, aren't they?"

Joel looked stunned. "They're _unbelievable_."

Angela burst into laughter again, but was quickly silenced as Joel reached out. His fingertip traced a visible vein from the top of her left breast down to her areola, darker and more prominent than the last time he'd touched them. Angela gasped as he moved over its perimeter. Joel paused and moved his finger to her large nipple, gently rubbing the side and circling the tip. It was almost as hard as he looked in the tent protruding from his trousers.

Finally, Joel spread his hand wide to cover her whole breast, kneading and massaging it. He briefly pinched her nipple, giving it a gentle tug. 

Angela was surprised by the _volume_ of the moan escaping her but not by her reaction itself. Her breasts were _incredibly_ sensitive.

Still grasping at her, Joel dipped his head to bring his mouth to her other breast. He pulled her in close by her lower back as his tongue journeyed over her pale skin, stopping occasionally to lay kisses and suck at her flesh. 

By the time he began sucking her nipple, tongue lavishing her areola, Angela knew she was close. She grabbed the hand playing with her breast and pushed it down over her full belly and into the waistband of her jeans. She maneuvered Joel's fingers for him against her clit, providing pressure and friction.

" _Joel_ ," she whimpered before crying out in ecstasy . 

Angela's other hand held the back of his head against her breast as the one down her trousers stilled. She had to tighten her hold on Joel to momentary remain upright. He released her nipple, wet with saliva, as he straightened out. Joel let his hands fall around Angela's waist, stealing a few more strokes against the sides of her belly before pulling her in for a kiss. They snogged as she reached for the buttons of his shirt.

Angela separated so she could push away Joel's shirt. She let her eyes and hands explore his bare chest. He was still so strong and defined, from his sculpted pecs to his lean stomach and down to the V of his narrow waist. Angela's fingertips lingered against the waistband of his trousers. She felt Joel shiver at her touch. 

" _Sit_ ," she ordered him simply, and he complied. 

Angela undid his trousers as Joel reached out again for her swollen breasts. He shifted enough to allow Angela to pull them off. His cock sprang free, impossibly hard. Angela marveled at the sight of it a moment before she reached out, tracing down his base with the tip of her middle finger.

"God _damn_ ," Joel grunted at the sensation. Angela wrapped her hand around him, squeezing lightly as she languidly moved her hand up and down. She leaned in a bit to press his cock between her bare breasts, rubbing him against her skin. She moved just enough to pushed his cock against her breast, stroking him as she kneaded him into her soft, pliable flesh.

Joel, sat up, never took his eyes off of her. " _Fuck_ ," he breathed out. Angela maintained eye contact as she pulled him away from her skin and opened her mouth to accept him.

Angela closed her eyes and sighed contentedly to herself. She never tired of giving Joel head. No matter where they were, or how long it had been, the experience was always so consistently _familiar_ yet never failed to make her wet. His girth in her hands, his length nearing her throat, the sounds he made, his scent - always clean and well groomed, but so deeply, distinctively _masculine._

Joel stroked her hair as she continued to move up and down on his cock. Angela opened her eyes to see Joel staring her down, breathing heavily. Without releasing him from neither her mouth nor her line of sight, she reached for both his hands and brought them back to her tits, forcing him to squeeze.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Joel choked. 

He came in her mouth and she swallowed his load. Angela slowly released him from her lips and let go of his hands. His lingered on her breasts, caressing them more gently under his own power. Angela remained where she was, knelt between his legs as she massaged his strong thighs.

Joel let go of her breasts and held out both hands to Angela. She accepted, standing before him. Angela wrapped her arms behind Joel's head as he held onto her waist and pulled her forward. Angela closed her eyes and hummed as Joel brought his mouth back to her torso, kissing her sensitive nipples and firm, round belly. She dropped her head to meet his lips, kissing deeply. 

His tongue brushed her lips and entered her mouth as he reached up to stroke the sides of her tits. Joel moved backwards onto the bed, pulling Angela gently down with him. She lay on her back and he moved to her side, leaning over her as they snogged. Angela let her hands roam over his strong back and his head. Joel's available hand stroked her hair, her throat, her full breasts, her bump.

Angela felt a large movement in her belly, just under Joel's hand. He pulled away in alarm momentarily as he looked to her stomach. Angela laughed at his expression as he watched a visible knot appear on her abdomen, quickly changing course before disappearing entirely.

"That happens all the time," she remarked

"Huh," Joel replied, somewhat transfixed. "Wow." They both looked down at her protruding abdomen, which shifted slightly. Joel stroked his hand over the movement. His hand remained in place as he leaned back into Angela's lips, kissing her gently. 

Although he'd only just made her come minutes before, Angela continued to throb. She needed _more_ of him.

As they kissed, Joel moved himself to straddle Angela, leaning on his hands and knees as not to put any weight on her. She took the opportunity to run her hands over his neck and pecs as they continued their kiss.

Joel broke away to move his lips to her throat. He sucked at her neck before gradually kissing his way down her. His lips stopped between her tits before moving back to tongue her sensitive nipple. Joel released her breast and continued moving down.

The anticipation made Angela shiver a bit.

He ran his hand again over the movements of her pregnancy while his mouth applied gentle kisses and suction to her skin. Joel let his tongue swirl the knot of her navel before it traced her pale linea nigra down to the waistband of her trousers.

Joel gently pulled Angela down the bed. He removed her last remaining articles of clothing off before separating her knees, resting them on his shoulders. He didn't touch her immediately. He took a long look at her core, inhaling her scent. Angela could feel his breath against her, which was enough to make her whimper.

He wrapped his arms around her legs before moving his mouth to high inside her thigh, kissing and sucking at her flesh. His lips traveled to her outer labia, nipping and licking at her folds. Angela knew Joel was trying to stir her up a bit. It was working, absolutely. She was positively _burning._

Joel eventually took mercy on her and brought his tongue to her clit. He took his time, applying pressure while moving slowly and languidly before gradually building up the speed and intensity. 

The feel of his mouth on her made Angela involuntarily squirm, humming and moaning as the pleasure raised the temperature in her core. She looked down, but couldn't get much of a view of Joel over the protrusion of her bump. She gave up trying to get a visual and lay back down, content to enjoy the sensation on its own.

As Joel devoured Angela, his hands released her thighs and traveled over her belly to her heavy tits. He squeezed them with both hands before rubbing and pinching her nipples. One hand remained while the other stopped to feel her round, warm abdomen. The hand continued to travel until it reached her slit. Joel entered her to fuck her with his fingers while his tongue pleased her.

Angela's second orgasm was more intense than her first. Her gasps turned into loud cries as her muscles tensed. She was so caught up in the wave of pleasure that Angela didn't notice the wet sensation on her chest at first. She glanced down and gasped out, slightly horrified. The orgasm had caused one of her breasts to leak some colostrum, which was dripping down.

"Are you okay?" Joel asked immediately at her sound, abruptly raising his head.

"Oh my god," Angela responded, pushing herself up to her elbows and assessing the sight, slightly agape. "I'm so bloody embarrassed."

Joel scoffed. "Don't be." He pulled himself back onto the bed to stretch out next to Angela.

She touched her nipple and studied the drop of liquid that transferred to her finger. "My body feels like it's not my own anymore. Half the time something happens and I can't even explain why." 

Joel just kissed her shoulder in response. 

"I am _mortified_ that you saw this."

He just snorted with laugher. "I feel like I should be flattered, for some reason."

Joel took Angela's hand and sucked her finger. He then rolled to his side in order to access her breast with his mouth. Joel licked away the drips on her tit and gave her sensitive nipple a few gentle sucks. He squeezed her, generating a little more flow.

Angela was surprised at herself for moaning at the sensation. She could feel Joel's bare cock rubbing against her leg, hard again.

His mouth released her breast to return to her lips. They held each other as they kissed. Angela's lips remained on Joel's as she reached for his cock. He groaned, tongue in her mouth, as she ran her closed hand up and down his shaft.

Joel rolled to his back. He grabbed Angela's free hand to pull her into a seated position. She freed his cock from her hand so she could climb over him. Angela settled on top of him, closing her eyes to enjoy the familiar feeling of his length and girth filling her.

Before she moved on him, Angela opened her eyes to look back down at Joel. She ran her hands over his strong chest. He reached up to push her hair behind her ear reverently before gently tracing her collarbone.

Had he not been inside her at that moment it would have been a very chaste gesture.

To break the spell, Joel grabbed her hips suddenly and pulled them down. Angela moaned out loud as she felt him even deeper inside herself.

Angela grasped both of Joel's hands to lean in a little as she rode his cock. They both moaned as she ground against him, hips keeping the rhythm.

Joel suddenly paused and let go of her hands. He sat straight up into a seated position, causing Angela to lean a bit backwards. 

She silently marveled as his core strength.

He held onto Angela's back as he took over the movement, bucking his hips up slightly as he placed his hands on Angela's low back, keeping her upright. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and rolled her head back, moaning. Joel couldn't prevent a devilish grin before he leaned in, somewhat awkwardly over the barrier of her abdomen, to plant kisses against Angela's throat and collarbones. He straightened back up and pulled Angela as close to him as possible, her belly pressed against his.

"What do you _need_ , Ang?" he murmured to her.

"Fuck me as hard as you can," she breathed back.

They separated briefly to rearrange, Angela lying on her back this time. Joel pushed her legs apart and went to his knees between them. He dipped his head to kiss her swollen abdomen and then moved up to her breasts, licking her areolas and lavishing her nipples. Joel snogged her lips a moment before straightening himself up. He maneuvered Angela's hips a bit, putting a pillow beneath her lower back to give her some incline. 

Joel slid himself inside Angela and leaned over her, holding the headboard tight. He gripped around her thigh with the other hand before bucking deep into her. Angela called out at the sensation.

He fucked her and she vocalized every time his stiff cock pounded her. Her hands moved over his flank and his pecs before she brought them to her own temples, needing to hold onto something as the feel of Joel shorted out her senses. He breathed into every movement, cursing under his breath. 

Angela kept one hand at her head and moved the other between her legs, rubbing her own clit. She moaned louder and louder until she cried out.

" _Oh, Christ_. Oh _god_ , Joel."

Joel watched as she touched herself through her orgasm. He grunted at the sight and sound, pulling her tight against him as he came inside her.

Neither moved for a moment in their postcoital scramble. Eventually, Joel pulled himself out and fell next to Angela, letting out a deep breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He reached one hand to her shoulder, pulling her over. Angela rearranged herself a bit to lie with her head against his chest, her belly resting against his abdomen. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently rubbed her skin. She traced the defined muscles under his dark skin.

It was quiet for a long time as they caught their breath. Joel almost took her by surprise.

"Ang," he said suddenly.

She responded with a "Hmm?," glancing up to look at him.

Joel hesitated a moment before the words tumbled out of him.

"I love you. You know I do. I want us to be together, _really_ be together."

Angela's hand stopped moving. She couldn't take her eyes off his.

"File for divorce. Come to Washington. Or I'll move to London. I'll be a good father, you know I will. I'll love her like she's my own."

She didn't know what to say. Joel kept going.

" _Christ_ , Angela, I've loved you for over a decade. It's never worked with anyone else because I didn't _want_ it to work with anyone else. You're the only person I want to be with."

Joel shifted to his elbows so he could look directly at Angela. She didn't dare move.

" _Please_ , Angela."

Angela opened her mouth, but the words didn't come for a long time.

"I love you too, Joel... but I can't do that to Gordon. It would kill him."

Joel just paused before he finally nodded slowly. He lay back down and tightened his hold on Angela's shoulders. She reached out to wrap herself around his waist.

Angela continued.

"Maybe... things will be different in a few years. But right now... we still have a few more hours here, let's just enjoy them."

She couldn't hear Joel's disappointed sigh, but she could feel his chest move. 

Inside herself, she could feel her baby move and her heart break a little.


End file.
